Monster Hunters: TK's story
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: T.K. has been having nightmares lately the group tries to help him feel better but something terrible and dangerous might happen.


T.K. was sleeping in his room one night but then a noise woke him up. Then T.K. sat up as he saw that the window was open and then he walked to it and closed it. Then he walked back to his bed and laid down then as he started to close his eyes he saw a shape coming from the shadows He saw fierce eyes with slits for pupils and a grin filled with sharp teeth and then out of the darkness a chalk-white hand with claws appeared as he saw the person to whom the hand belonged to R.R. Dorar.

Dorar said "Ah Tecrotine the time for your death has come my insolent little child." T.K. was absolutely terrified as Dorar walked closer towards him laughing. Dorar then grabbed T.K. by the throat and squeezed T.K. who felt great fear and terror as he was strangled. Dorar smiled and said "I will kill you now Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturaze." He then squeezed harder and then Dan was at the door and Dorar turned around smiling and said "Ah Danieral my nephew you can join Tecrotine as I kill him."

Dan said "I will not let you kill him Dorar." Dan charged at Dorar who tossed T.K. aside and impaled Dan who coughed up blood and then Dorar said "Now to do what I should've done a long time ago." Dorar bares his claws opens his mouth and licks his lips as he tears apart and eats Dan as T.K. looks on in horror but he's so terrified he can't even scream.

Then Angelica, Mandy and the twins try to save T.K. and Dorar kills them all swiftly, bloodily and brutally. T.K. walked over to their dead bodies and said "Angelica, Mandy, Swift, Speedy you can't be dead please don't leave me." T.K. cried as Dorar approached him and Angela walked in and looked around the room and was horrified and angered she said "DORAR! YOU MONSTER I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" T.K. said "Angela please don't I beg of you."

Angela smiled at him and said "Don't worry T.K. I can take him." She then glares at Dorar.

Dorar smiles as Angela kicks Dorar but injures her leg by hitting him and as she clutches her leg Dorar smiles at her and Angela limps towards a wall clutching her broken leg and glares at Dorar and says "I will stop you."

Dorar said "You have guts girl." He then slashes at Angela's other leg tearing her jeans a bit and leaving a bloody gash. Angela falls down as Dorar wraps her in a bare hug and crushes her as Angela screams. Then Dorar slashes Angela's shirt tearing it and causing Angela to bleed as she covered her wounds as Dorar ripped her apart.

T.K. cried and said "No this can't be happening." Then as Dorar approached him Randall, Lucy, Sylvia and Henkan attacked as Dorar was unaffected and he said "Insolent fools." Dorar impaled Randall killing him and then he ripped Lucy in two. Dorar tore through Sylvia and Henkan brutally. Then Dorar approached a crying T.K. and smiled as he stabbed T.K.

Then T.K. woke up and saw it was morning and realized that he had a nightmare. T.K. then said "Thank goodness that it's all over." He then got out of bed and opened the door. When he left his room he saw Mandy and ran up to her and she bent down to hug him. T.K. said "I'm so glad to see you." Mandy said "What happened." T.K. said "I dream't that Dorar came back and killed you and the others." Mandy said "Oh he won't kill you and the others." T.K.'s eyes widened as looked up and saw Mandy grinning evilly.

T.K. stepped back and said "Who are you? You're not Mandy."

Mandy's voice sounded like Rethbane's as she said "Oh you know me alright."

Mandy then transformed into Rethbane who smiled at T.K. and said "I will kill you boy and all of your friends."

Rethbane then blasted T.K. with a magic blast and T.K. hit a wall as Rethbane grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a wall. Then Rethbane punched T.K. and stabbed at T.K. who was struck in the arm and he felt stinging pain as his arm bled. T.K. then ran down the staircase as Rethbane grinned at him laughing. T.K. then saw Von Zeigered pointing a gun at him and then fired.

T.K. woke up and saw that it was 2:00 am on Saturday he then got out of bed and said "Why why me every night it's always the same nightmare." He then left his room and went down to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and the running water woke up Mandy who went downstairs. She heard T.K. saying "Why do I keep having these nightmares." He then finished the water and put the glass by the sink as he turned around and saw Mandy.

Mandy said "T.K." what's wrong?" T.K. said "It's nothing." Mandy walked to T.K. and patted him on the head and said "Hey I'm your big sister you can tell me anything."

T.K. teared up and hugged Mandy and said "Mandy it was horrible I had a nightmare where Dorar came back and killed you and the others and then I also see Von Zeigered and Rethbane."

Mandy went down to T.K.'s level and hugged him "It's ok T.K. I'm here and if you want you can sleep with me in my room tonight."

T.K. nodded and said "Thank you Mandy."

They went to her room and T.K. went into the bed with Mandy who hugged him to help him get to sleep. After a few minutes T.K. went to sleep and was sleeping peacefully. However Mandy was still concerned for T.K. and what he told her.

The next day, T.K. got up and said "Thank you for letting me sleep with you last night."

Mandy said "Don't sweat it T.K. that's what big sisters are for."

Then they both went down and had breakfast with their parents and then when T.K. was meditating Mandy picked up the phone and said "I hope Dan and Angela will be on the other line." She began putting in the numbers.

At Angela's house she Dan, Randall, Lucy, Henkan, Sylvia and the pups are relaxing in the living room watching tv. Just then the phone rang and Angela picked it up and said "Hello?"

Mandy said "Angela it's me T.K.'s been having been having nightmares lately mainly involving Dorar, Rethbane and Von Zeigered maybe there's something that we can do."

Angela said "You're right there must be something." She put down the phone and looked nervous.

Dan said "Angela what is it what's the matter." Randall, Lucy, Henkan and Sylvia looked over at her in concern.

Angela said "It was Mandy T.K.'s been having nightmares that involves Dorar, Rethbane and Von Zeigered maybe we can think of something to take T.K.'s mind off of this."

Randall said "Isn't there a street fair downtown today."

Lucy said "That's a great idea Randall." She nuzzles Randall who hugs her and smiles. Angela said "Yeah the street fair should make T.K. feel all better." Dan said "We should tell Mandy and Angelica." They then told Angelica and the twins about the idea.

Angelica said "Poor T.K. after having those horrible nightmares and having many other bad things happening to him he deserves a day of fun." The twins both nodded in agreement. Then they called Mandy after she T.K. and their parents had breakfast. Mandy said "Mom Dad can me and T.K. go to the street fair with the others."

Mr. Shay said "Of course."

Mrs. Shay said "Have fun you two."

Mandy said "We will come on T.K." She and T.K. leave to go to the fair.

They meet the others there. T.K. sees Angelica and he and her hug T.K. said "I'm so happy to see you."

Angelica said "Same here."

Then they all enjoy their day at the fair and T.K. is really enjoying himself with his friends and at 4:00 pm they pass a vendor but don't notice him grinning at T.K. Mandy said "So are you having fun today T.K."

T.K. said "Yes thank you everyone." Angela said "Anything for you T.K. you're a great friend to all of us."

Sylvia said "Yeah and besides you weren't the only one who got something out of today."

T.K. smiled and said "You guys are the greatest."

They all hug each other and later on T.K. is going to another part of the fair with Randall and Lucy but then he gets grabbed and pulled into an alley and a shadowy figure hits him over the head knocking him out. Randall and Lucy turned around and saw that T.K. was missing.

Randall said "T.K. where are you."

Lucy said "Oh my we have to get the others we have to find him."

Randall puts an arm around her and reassuringly says "We will."

Meanwhile, T.K. wakes up tied to a chair with chains around him. He feels very frightened as he sees all of the meat everywhere and he sees a man sharpening something. The man turns around and it's revealed that he was the street vendor he is a lean young man wearing a green sleeveless shirt, black pants and an apron he had brown hair.

T.K. gaining some courage said "Who are you?"

The man said "Nice to meet you I'm Devin and this is my butcher shop I know you're Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturaze made by the great R.R. Dorar."

T.K. felt great fury "HE WAS NOT A GREAT MAN HE WAS A DEMON!" He then said "But how did you.?"

Devin said "I'm a fan of his he was brilliant the way he would kill and murder." Devin's grin widened "He was a true master in the arts of murder!" He then said "And I will kill you and your little friends and it will be delicious." T.K. gives him a look of pure terror.

Devin smiles and says "Oh and your powers won't work on these chains." T.K. tries to break free from the chains but can't activate his powers. Devin laughed "Hahaaha struggling won't work." T.K. said "I'm not afraid of you." Devin said "You should be." He struck T.K. with his weapon but T.K. blocked it with his foot.

T.K. then focused and fell over as he turned the chains into a steel bar with a point. Devin struck again but T.K. blocked it with his foot once again. T.K. got up and ran away and when Devin approached T.K. cut him in the hand with the steel bar and hid somewhere. Devin smiled at his bleeding hand and chased after T.K. activated his powers but Devin saw this.

Unknown to them Randall and Lucy enter the room. Devin smiles at T.K. as he strikes down at him T.K. enacts a shield with his arm and tries to block as Devin strikes many times. Lucy narrowed her eyes and charged at Devin knocking him down. T.K. head his fist back and made it glow as he prepared to strike Lucy said "Stop." T.K. saw Lucy looking at him with her brown eyes.

Lucy said "T.K. are you alright."

T.K. breaks down in tears and hugs Lucy who puts a paw on his back "Oh Lucy I was so scared I honestly thought I was going to die."

Everyone else bursts through the door and Dan points his fingers at Devin threatening to blast him Devin puts his hands up smiling with his eyes closed. Angelica and Mandy hug T.K. outside we see Devin grinning as he gets arrested.

Lucy is with T.K. she says "I'm sorry your day ended so horribly." T.K. petted Lucy and said "It's ok at least one good thing came out of this I know that you and the others will always be there for me."

Everyone else comes over to them. T.K. felt secure surrounded by the people who are closest to him. And he would never have those nightmares again.

The End


End file.
